You 'an th' pipsqueak there
by Canadiancloneluver
Summary: So, my thoughts about what Sweden was thinking when he asked for custody of Estonia and Latvia. Yes, he did it all for his wife. How sweet! Anyways, I suck at summarys so you better just go read the story. Rated T cause I want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So, a little bit of Sweden's thoughts when he asked Poland for custody over Latvia and Estonia. Ya, I suspect he did it because he thought it would make Finland happy. Anyways, all talking and most of the body language are from the web comic. I added maybe two or three lines of speech and LOTS of description. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and thought are in italics. Please review! Please? Chow!**

**~CCL**

"Yes..." The door opened to a blond nation hesitantly poking his head out. "Who is it?"

"Estonia! I-I've missed you! I've missed you sooo much!"

Sweden watched Finland jump on the blond nation that had opened up the door and made a mental note. The two of them seemed to be friends. Finland was crying out of joy, Sweden found the smaller nations smile rather endearing and wished it was directed at him, one day...

"Wah, Finland, what's wrong?" The man on the bottom, the one called Estonia, seemed rather concerned about why Finland had jumped on him so suddenly. He hugged Finland back before finally getting out from the embrace and being able to get up.

Sweden looked around, surveying the yard and the outside of the house, deciding Finland and Estonia could talk for the time being when he heard Estonia let out a yell and Finland let out his own, slightly terrified yell.

Sweden turned to see Finland glancing back at him and Estonia openly staring and talking in hushed tones. What was so worrying, he hadn't heard a thing. "Ah?" What was wrong?

Estonia quickly composed himself, a light blush covering his cheeks. "Ahh, sorry if I said something rude, um...I'm Estonia."

"Hm. Name's Sweden." Sweden nodded curtly to the smaller nation and turned to Finland. "'Nd, m' wife."

Finland looked terrified and concerned, trying to force a laugh. "What are you talking about? Don't make jokes like that!"

Sweden's brow furrowed before he realized what Finland meant. "...Joke?" He smiled inwardly. One day the little Finn would admit it.

Finland's eyes bugged out and Estonia shot him a slightly sorry look. They obviously knew each other well. "Eeeehhhh? A-are you serious? Don't say that!"

Sweden could see Estonia's thoughts clearly in his eyes. He was worried for Finland, but that was alright. He'd understand later on. Estonia shuddered slightly. _I'm worried about you Finland..._

Other smaller nation came out of the house. "E-Estonia? Finland!" He caught sight of the taller nation.

"Hey Latvia!" Finland smiled and Sweden watched the three nation's reunion. They all looked happy and Sweden realized there might be one way for him to make the feisty little Finn feel more at ease in their new home. It couldn't hurt.

"You an' th' pipsqueak there." The tall Swede pointed at Estonia and Latvia. "C'mon a my house."

"What!" The other three nations looked extremely confused and slightly scared but it didn't matter. Sweden was going to get what he wanted if it would make Finland happy and that was that.

"Um..." Estonia blinked rapidly behind his glasses. "That's a little...right Latvia?"

Little Latvia started shaking hard. "Y-yeah, we'd have to ask Poland..."

"Let m' talk t' 'im." Sweden's lips pursed slightly and Finland sent an apologetic look towards Estonia and Latvia.

Estonia nodded and motioned for them to follow him into the house.

Sweden shuddered slightly as he walked into the house. Almost the entire thing was some odd shade of pink. His little Finn's friends lived here? Not for long.

Estonia nodded curtly and slipped into another room, probably to talk to Poland. It was a matter of seconds before there was plenty of yelling and a nation in pink, most likely female clothing, stormed into the room. He ignored the icy blue stare and marched straight up to Sweden.

"Listen t'what I'm saying! You're, like, Sweden? You're like, totally out of your mind!" Hands on hips, the smaller man glared back at Sweden. "Suddenly saying you want Estonia and Latvia, I'm totally not down with that!"

Sweden merely kept his gaze trained on the other nation. So this was Poland, the one keeping his beloved's friends away from him. "Why?"

Poland rolled his eyes. "'Why.' He says...cuz I said so, cuz it's not cool with me! I totally ain't gonna hand them over to you!"

"...That so..." Sweden continued to hold Poland's gaze, eyes narrowing slightly. _Ah, then I guess there's no choice but to have a household with just the two of us..._

It was then that Poland jumped behind another nations back, one Sweden knew as Lithuania. Lithuania smiled slightly as Poland continued to cower behind his back. Sweden let his mouth jerk upward a bit and turned to see Finland sweating and nervously smiling. Maybe he could get something out of this...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, hello again everyone. Unlike the last little apology, I will be putting this on all my stories for easy access for people following them. Many of you know that I asked for your opinion about what to do with this account and the fics in it and thanks to your contributions, I've finally come to a decision. I will not be removing any stories from this account or deleting them, I will be revamping and reposting them on my AO3 and fanfic accounts under the name AlorevFritz, which is where I've been posting other stories lately, I will not be returning to the account other than to post a few updates. For anyone who'd like explanations, here they are:

1. Many of you said you liked the originals though you wished to see them revamped and updated. You also said a merger would be hard to handle for yourselves and when I thought about, it would be difficult for fans of my other stories as well. So the old stories will stay where they are, the originals will not ever be moved, though they may be referenced in the revamped versions.

2. All edits and new fics will be posted to the AO3 and fanfic accounts that are linked on my profile once I've updated those accounts so they hold the same content. I will try to update both at the same times so that you can pick the site you prefer and not have to switch to the other. This does mean there will be fics in other fandoms on the accounts but I'll touch on that later. My tumblr account, which is also linked in my profile, is used mainly for my own amusement BUT I do use it to post updates on how fics are coming along. While they aren't exactly regular posts, my blog, again under the name AlorevFritz, is an easy way to find out when updates are coming and the like.

3. There will be other fics in other fandoms on these accounts. This is for my own ease and convenience as well as making it easier for people to find me. Fics will be tagged appropriately so you can find the content you're looking for. It also opens up my newer readers to more content and allows you guys a preview at what the fics might look like regarding writing style, etc before they're posted if you're interested. The fandoms are these: Within Star Wars, SWTOR, the Clone Wars and Republic Commandos, outside Star Wars, Supernatural, Good Omens, Team Fortress 2, Sherlock, Transformers and possibly Avengers.

4. On the note pertaining to Tumblr, all posts regarding my writing on Tumblr are tagged Alorevfics, and Tumblr is the easiest way to get in touch with me thought I do check AO3 and Fanfic regularly. I love new followers and mutuals are always nice too. There are also days when I can't focus on the fics at hand and I will ask for prompts over Tumblr, so that's an option for you guys as well. I love prompts.

5. There will be a list posted to my profile of this account of which fics and oneshots will be revamped and reposted once I've looked through them. If you would like to see something specific redone, please get in touch with me. It's not a definite yes but a very strong maybe because I want feedback from you guys. What do YOU want to see from me now that I'm back? After that I will formally leave this account alone, though I will check up on it on occasion in case anyone needs to get in touch with me that way or is confused.

Once again I want to apologize for my long absence. I missed you all so very much and it's good to be back. Thank you for your patience during this transition.

~Alorev


End file.
